Obsessed
by Harleyine
Summary: A woman of a different company is friends with Anastasia's husband, Christian Grey. When the woman has feels for her husband, she will go through any means necessary to have him. Even if it means crossing the line. What will Ana do when she finds out about her real plans with Christian? - - No cheating of anykind.
1. Chapter 1: The Arguement

_**Chapter One:**__ The argument_

* * *

He's late, again.

The last time I checked this is supposedly Christian 'last time' being late, but I don't believe a word he says anymore. I had to tuck our kids in bed for the eighth time. They whined, cried and asked if daddy could tuck them in when he gets home; that's not going to happen anytime soon, because he might as well not come home. I walk into the bedroom with a full bottle of vodka and an empty cup that seems to define how empty I feel. Moment after moment passes and I swallow all my worries down with each cup of fresh vodka as it soothes a place where Christain used to be. My heart.

The clicks and clatters of the front door opening is a definet a sign that Christian is here, late as usual and probably about to give me an apology of a life time and boy, was I right. Emerging into the bedroom, he spots an empty vodka bottle on the floor and looks up to meet my eyes. "Ana.." he says with a voice of sorrow that even in my drunken state it didn't mean shit. I'm angry, tired and exhausted of Christian's worthless apologies that I'm drunk with anger and seething with hurt. I take off my wedding ring in a swift move and throw it far away from me only to hear the tap of an expensive wedding ring collide on the bedroom wall. And once Christian opened his mouth to protest; I splash my last cup of vodka in his face and stand up from the bed, walking toward him.

"Just shut the fuck up, Christian!" I start off with anger booming in my voice. "Why can't you just come home, huh? Come home and spend time with our children. Is work so important that you can't let go for even one day?! ANSWER ME YOU, BASTARD. WHY?"

"You want to know why, Anastasia?" He says with his eyes becoming a darker shade of grey. "I'm trying to support this family, our children, you for god's sake, Ana, YOU! I've been loosing deal after deal, contract after contract with other stubborn assed companies that I feel my control slipping. I've been getting back on track for the eight days I haven't been home, because I'm working on it, Ana! Working on spending a day, a week, a month, A FUCKING YEAR WITH OUR FAMILY! CAN YOU NOT SUPPORT ME?!"

I'm completely shocked. Even in this state of mine, I can understand. We both pant ot this anger, looking into each other's eyes and soon we both feel the same sexual tension we've been wanting for weeks. We smile at each other in a tender way. "I love you." We both say in sync and we chuckle, taking each other in a night of full desire for one another.

* * *

Waking up in the arms of my husband, I now feel like a stronger, more confident me and then the feeling of warm, soothing kisses trail up my shoulder, and on to my neck that I soon find myself giggling with mirth. He unwraps his arms from around me and sits up on the bed.

"I love that sound, it's music to my ears, Mrs. Grey." He says as he leans over and kisss me with a warm passion and places my wedding ring back on my finger and kissed my hand. "Don't ever do that again, Ana. That nearly broke me..." I felt my hearr break silently as the look of pure hurt blurs over his beautiful face as if a bad memory just accured.

I reach over and softly rub his with my knuckles, feeling his bearded stumble. "I'm sorry, Christian. I just wanted you to spend more time with me and the kids. They miss you so much." I say with a sincere tone as he smiles lightly. " I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll meet you and the kids downstairs for breakfast..." he starts off with a pantie-dropping smile,"You can join me if you want."

I giggle in a soft tone and smile up at the beautiful man infront of me," I think I had enough angry sex from last night, Christian." He chuckles with a smirk and walks off to the bathroom, leaving his expensive denim jeans on the bed side. I run my hand through my crazy 'just fucked' hair and covered myself in the sheets of the bed. Getting up from the bed to grab my marble colored robe, the sudden vibration of Christian's cell phone startles me out of the bed and I reach over to grab the phone out of his pants pocket. Usually I'm not the type of person to look through a persons phone but who would call at five o' four in the morning and for my husband? Surely it wasn't an emergency. Looking at the scrren of his blackberry, I see a one missed call from a woman named "Sara". As soon as I read the missed call, a sudden vibrate of a text message is there on the screen. Opening it with caution, I read the text:

" Christian,

I was just checking if you were going to meet me at the italian Restaurant this morning, like you promised. I can't wait to see you, last night was great and I had _lots_ of fun. Just in case you've forgotten the address it's 44 Forest Drv. I really hope we can have fun like that again today. Unless you have other things to do.

Have a good day ;)

Xoxo Sara. "

_THAT BITCH!_

* * *

**_Message:_**_ How do like this story so far? I hoped you like it and there's more to come. Who do you think Sara is? Is Christian cheating with a sub? Or is he a pure saint? Find out on the next chapter. Oh! And please review, I'm dieing to know what you think. _

_- Harley _


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Mornings

**_Chapter Two:_**_ Bad Mornings_

* * *

Should've known this is what he's been doing. Supporting me? Yeah, he's doing a hell of a good job doing that. What's next? Am I just going to be the angry/jealous wife that goes to meet this 'Sara' person? Damn straight.

I open the door to the bathroom and Christian in front of me with a quizzical expression as he stands like a sexy god in his dark grey boxer and it nearly send a tsunami of horny desire through my system, but I need to keep focus on my objective; Bust -shot. I shoved past him and turn on the shower, quickly taking off my robe and hopping in. "Ana?" He says as he's about to step out of the bathroon, "Is everything okay?" He asks. As I lather soap on my body, I let out a sigh. " Yes, I'm fine. Just a a bit sober. That's all." I say with a hint of attitude in my voice that Christian nearly senses at the doorway. He shrugged and exits with a worried look.

Rinsing the soap from my body, I quickly turn off the shower to meet my kids downstairs. I put on one of the towels from the rack and open the bathroom door only to find my beautiful baby boy standing there with a smile as I walk out, his grey eyes so full of life and it makes shiver as his happiness rubs off on me.

"Morning, Mommy." He says with his adorable rosy cheeks glowing.

"Morning Teddy bear, what'cha doing?" I ask as I run my hand through his soft copper hair and lightly kiss his tender cheek.

"I didn't want to eat breakfast without you. So I came upstairs to help you dress up." He says as his soft hands pull my cheeks toward him and he kisses my nose, adding a "muah" sound to it. He then goes through the closet and takes out one of Christians navy blue boxers and hands them to me.

"Is this what mommy wears?" He says as he looks at me with questionable look that I begin to laugh with mirth.

"No, baby boy. I'll get the clothes and I'll meet you downstairs. Okay?" I asked as I ruffled his hair and walked towards to the closet to pick out my clothes for the day. He nods and exits the room, humming one of his favorite cartoon songs he watches everyday.

Time to bust -Shot.

. . .

I enter the kitchen with my casual 'good morning everyone, I'm happy' face, but Christian doesn't seem to buy it. He hands me my plate of breakfast and tries to place a light kiss on my lips but I turn my head to the right, only to have him stop in his tracks. Glancing up at his face I see a glimpse of...saddness? Maybe I shouldn't be so harsh to him, especially around our kids. The sudden sound of Christian's phone ringing breaks me out of my remourseful trance and back to the pissed off wife I should be. He turns away to answer it and return to my seat at the table with Teddy, Phoebe, and Gail. Taylor soon walks in and speaks with Christian..privately. I begin to loose my appetite and remove myself from the table.

44 forest drv. I remind myself. I grab my car keys, cell phone and purse, and set my course for Sara, the mysterious bitch whose about to get her ass beat if I dont get answers. Realizing that Christian must've left with Taylor, I ask Gail if she can watch the kids for a bit while I attend to some business.

* * *

Arriving at the destination I spot Taylor's black toyota across the street. I guess he's already beat me to the punch.

Opening the door, I emerge from the car and spot Christian talking to a blonde woman in a tight office outfit in black and white. Irace over toward them, blinded by rage and furry. The blonds green eyes spot me and Christian turns around to meet my eyes, darken to a navy blue.

"Ana. What are you doing-"

"Save it, -Shot. So, are you going to introduce me?" I ask with pure sarcasm. His eyes scan me with curiousity and he turns back towards the blond. " Sara this is Anastasia, my wife. Ana this is Sara Mc'Claine, my friend whose been helping me with my business at grey house interprise. She's helped me bag some new contracts that'll help with the buildings money and stock prices. She and I went over some new ideas last night about our family vacation and she came up with some suggestions. We had fun. Didn't we?"

Oh. So this is the bitch. Her name sounds like something you'd off of a 1960 batman comic. But I still want some answers...

* * *

_**Message: ** I didn't want to leave you with a cliff hanger, so I decided to update. I really hope you review, I would love to know what you think of the Sara bitch, as Ana calls her, and her background with Christian. Thank you._

_- Harley :3_


	3. Chapter 3: Childish

_Message: Sorry about the typo's in the last chapter. "Shot"was suppose to be "Big-Shot", but lol hakkuna-mattata, no worries. Im not a perfect writer :3._

* * *

_**Chapter Three:** Childish_

We sit down at the table next to us, and take our orders in silence. Sara is sitting across the table where she should be, that bitch. She shouldn't even be talking to my husband privately when I'm the wife he should be home with. Sar begins to tell me about how she met Christian. His mother introduced them. She says that her and his mother were friends from the same corporation in the medical field. She says that his mother asked if she could help Christian with the contracting since he was loosing rare deals. I can understand where she's coming from, but the bitch has to go. She can't keep seeing my husband because of some help he may need.

Our food arrives, but my appetite Iong gone. As the bitch talks to Christian about some deals he could win, she flutters her eyes at him but Christian doesn't have any interest. Ha! Take that you whore. Christian only has inerest in his wife, me, so don't even try it.

"Christian we need to talk. Now." I command in a stern growl.

"Something wrong?" He asks sincerely worried.

"We need to get back home. Now. I can't stand sitting near her." I say loud enough for the bitch to hear, and Christian takes my hand, leading me to the car Taylor waits in. "Get in, Anastasia." He growls at me, but I'm not stunned, I'm pissed. "I'm not going anywhere without my car, since I had to drive over here to see some slutty blond eyeing over you like a new toy for her collection. Oh and I'm not talking about dolls, Christian."

"Ana, you're being childish. Can't you just realize that I have a sexy ass wife that almost every man, with dates, in that restaurant were looking at like they've just won the lottery? That I have two beautiful kids that everyone in the universe is in love with? Do you think I want someone like her?! Because I don't, Ana. She's nothing but someone to throw away once I'm back on track. But, I will gladly dispose of her. Just please, don't do something that childish in public again. If you can't tell, almost everyone in the restaurant heard your little outburst." His eyes were softening in a lighter shade of grey and my temper soon vaporized. "Okay. I'm sorry. It's just, I thought she was the reason you were gone for those eight days.." I gulp down a lump in my throat and continued " I thought you were cheating on me..with...her" I suddenly felt the wetness of tears run down my cheeks, and Christian's soft lips kiss them away with ease.

. . .

Driving back home in my car, I felt somewhat better. Christian tells me that he would go ballistic if the tables were turned . We had went back to the table, dismissed ourselves, forever, from Sara and Christian desposed of his phone and got a new one that the bitch doesn't know about. Though Christian has been a bit obtuse in the those eight days, throughout the week, he's began to progress with our family and we've been happy since then.

I haven't heard about the bitch, Sara, for a month now. Seems she's been on the 'down low' for sometime.

Christian, me, the kids, Gail and Taylor all went into the living room to enjoy our movie night. We all voted for movies to watch but Teddy and Phoebe insisted we'd watch Dr. Suess' The cat and the hat, since it was their favorite movie of all time. Gail held Phoebe and Christian held teddy and I, cuddled up on the couch in the soft lavender cover.

We laughed, joked and enjoyed the movie. Phoebe was fast asleep while Teddy enjoyed the rest of the movie with the rest of us. Gail went upstairs to put Phoebe in bed while Christian and I followed behind her to tuck our son Iin for the night. We kiss each one of their soft little foreheads and turned out the light. Truely, we were now a happy family.


End file.
